Angel Project
by Arenith H.S. Torrang
Summary: Numa cidade chamada Seikai Nova, uma nova guerra se aproximava, mas todos desconhecem isso. Anteriormente, havia alguém capaz de parar isso, mas desapareceu. E agora, será alguém forte atordoado pelo seu passado capaz de tal coisa?[Cap02 OnLine!]
1. Capítulo I: O mal em ruínas

_Promessas de um futuro premeditado durante tempos ruins correm como brisas numa cidade chamada Seikai Nova...mas o passado permanece no leito da terra como duras raízes de uma árvore envelhecida, relembrando àqueles de curiosidade aguçada e promíscua aventura, tais lugares já quase esquecidos por pessoas que querem se esquecer…  
__O Céu, onde anjos repousam nas mais infinitas nuvens num misto de paz e harmonia, pretendendo o bem do mundo mesmo a combater, e o Inferno, onde a maldade e a injustiça reinam por si só, nas chamas das profundezas, tomadas por demónios com ideais abruptos e impiedosos. Duas realidades distintas que já se chocaram entre si, colidindo numa guerra onde as principais vítimas foram os humanos. Ruínas foram as marcas das duras batalhas nas cidades e a extinção humana foi algo que já era considerado por todos os que tentavam sobreviver. Tempos difíceis esses, que aparentemente tiveram um fim quando, segundo alguns humanos, um ser, que ninguém sabia de que lado era, revelou o que muitos chamariam de Verdadeiro Poder, um poder capaz de mover dimensões e até esses lugares nunca tocados por vulgares humanos, todas as pessoas desejavam ter tal domínio…  
__Tempos de tréguas se aproximaram…o ser a que as pessoas deram o nome de 'Terceiro Deus' desapareceu misteriosamente entre os céus tempestuosos, deixando o compromisso de uma nova volta…mas os tempos de conflito voltaram.  
Todos ambicionavam com os seus motivos, a volta desse ser; o Céu, para melhorar o mundo, o Inferno, com o intuito de traçar uma nova era para o mundo segundo a vontade deles, e os humanos queriam que este parasse a guerra…  
Centenas de anos passaram depois dessa época, e o conflito dos lados e ideais continuava…uma nova guerra se aproximava e todos desconheciam isso. As brumas do passado começam a se envolver com as aragens do futuro, nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer…_

_Penas douradas e longas viajam com o vento aguardando a chegada…e ele chegará…"assim que se emergir da neblina cerrada do seu próprio passado."_

**Angel Project**

**Capítulo I – O mal em ruínas**

Um lugar repleto de escuridão, uma tempestade no céu…um vulto de joelhos no chão, apenas uma garota…sangue pingando das próprias vestes…olhos chorosos, cabelos longos esvoaçando com o vento proveniente de uma janela partida...e o som da trovoada quebra o silêncio e os soluços surdos vindos da garota, mostrando a silhueta de uma jovem jazida no chão…a jovem sorria, dizendo as seguintes palavras já no último fio de existência…"Não existe discípulo superior ao mestre. Todo o discípulo perfeito deverá ser como o mestre…sim…minha escolha foi a correcta.". A tempestade adensou-se…a garota agarrou-se precipitada ao corpo da jovem sem vida, dando um grito pesaroso que ecoou por todo o lugar…um grito que se prolongou até uma outra jovem acordar no quarto dela, gritando do mesmo jeito até se dar conta de onde estava.

Juno: 'Maldito pesadelo…todos os dias o mesmo.'

Levantou-se com a mão na cabeça, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Deu uma olhada no espelho em frente dela, dando um jeito nos seus curtos cabelos lilases desgrenhados, tentando melhorar o seu aspecto. Depois de vestir-se, aperta com força uma fita vermelha escura na cabeça, sorrindo para o espelho e notando um 'bip bip' repetitivo num aparelho ali perto, sussurrando "Já vou, já vou…". Saiu do quarto apressadamente, correndo por um corredor e chegando a uma sala com mesas no centro e computadores mais afastados das mesas, com ar um pouco cansado. Ouviu uma voz feminina um tanto entusiástica atrás dela.

Kaori: 'Chegou atrasada, Juno! Vai um café da manhã?'

Uma garota de óculos descaídos, cabelos verdes e curtos observava Juno com um sorriso curioso. Juno sentou-se numa das cadeiras, soltando um suspiro.

Juno: 'Não quero nada, Kaori…'

Kaori: 'Você parece exausta, será a constante matança de demónios que lhe está cansando assim?'

Kaori olha para cima depois de feita a insinuação, recebendo um olhar desconfiado e sorriso matreiro de Juno como resposta.

Juno: 'Nada a ver, isso só me estimula e você sabe bem disso…'

Kaori: 'Um demónio matando outros…estranho, não?'

Kaori sorri vendo a cara emburrada da Juno ao ouvir tal coisa.

Juno: 'Que eu saiba, eu não sou demónio algum, sou uma humana-'

Uma voz masculina cortou a frase de Juno, entrando pela sala um rapaz de cabelos azuis, curtos e desengonçados com um fino rabo-de-cavalo irrompendo pelas costas abaixo e uns óculos de aviador na cabeça, de sorriso debochado estampado no rosto, sentando ao lado de Kaori, se afastando o mais possível de Juno.

Rapaz: 'Ora ora...Já nem sabe das suas origens, Tenente?'

Juno olhou-o com tanto ódio que até pareceu atingi-lo de alguma forma. Kaori ria baixinho olhando para Juno e Kyou para ver como seria a próxima troca de críticas.

Juno: 'Ah vai se catar, Suzume!'

O rapaz tentou fazer um ar sério para Juno, embora a vontade de rir fosse muita.

Rapaz: 'Suzume não, Takahashi…para mim tem de ser Senhor Coronel Kyou Suzume…'

Juno: ''Senhor Coronel Galinha' também serve?'

Depois dessa, Kaori teve de soltar uma gargalhada, embora o Kyou tivesse olhando para as duas com ar mais amuado, procurando palavras para se defender.

Kyou: 'Eu não tenho culpa se as mulheres me querem…'

Voz: 'Mas quem solta o charme nelas é você, nii-san…'

Kyou virou-se para trás e viu um outro rapaz se aproximando, loiro de cabelos soltos pelos ombros, com um ar sereno no rosto, sorrindo amigavelmente.

Kaori: 'Taku, bom dia! Café da manhã? Ah não…você é um anjo, anjos não comem dessas coisas…'

Kyou: 'Ei, eu também sou um anjo e você não perguntou se eu queria café da manhã…'

Kaori: 'Você é humano com poderes de anjo, algo bastante diferente, espertinho. E meninos mal comportados não merecem café da manhã…'

Ignorando a branda discussão dos dois, Taku senta-se ao lado de Juno, apanhando a atenção dela.

Taku: 'Bons dias Juno…pela sua cara, você está precisando eliminar uns quantos demónios, não?...'

Juno: 'Acertou…alguma missão para nós que você saiba?'

Taku acenou com a cabeça e pigarreou, captando as atenções de todos.

Taku: 'A general Tsubame informou que você, Kyou, tem como missão de hoje acabar com um motim de demónios perto do Monte Suiken, depois alguém da elite lhe dará as coordenadas precisas…quanto a mim e a Juno, nós temos de ir para uma mansão abandonada, penso que seja…a antiga mansão dos Mizuno, você conhece?'

Juno: 'Conheço sim, o que tem lá?'

Taku: 'Parece que alguns demónios resolveram atracar lá, matando pessoas lá perto…'

Juno: 'Cobardes. Como se já não bastasse o que os humanos passaram na guerra divina, ainda resolvem suprimi-los sem piedade como se fossem algum tipo de Deus para julgá-los desse jeito.'

Kyou: 'Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso da sua boca…logo você que faz exactamente a mesma coisa que eles, sejam humanos ou demónios.'

Juno cerrou os punhos com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, se levantando de rompante da mesa em direcção ao Kyou, assustando os restantes.

Juno: 'Não se atreva sequer a falar uma coisa dessas sobre mim! Nunca!'

Kyou: 'Mas é o que você faz! Além disso, dá para desconfiar quando você ordena constantemente para a Kaori não investigar coisa alguma do seu passado!'

Kyou olhou fixamente para Juno, esperando alguma resposta. Taku e Kaori olhavam para cima como se não tivessem ouvindo nada. Apenas era mais uma das constantes discussões entre Juno e Kyou.

Juno: 'O meu passado não é aqui chamado! Já agora, você também nunca me contou o seu, envolve alguma garotinha por acaso?'

Kyou reagiu como se tivessem lhe acertado com algo na cabeça e baixou o olhar, resmungando algo parecido com "garotinha pseudo-tenente irritante…". Taku mesmo olhando para cima, abriu mais os olhos…parecia saber de algo relacionado a Kyou. Juno deitou um olhar de desprezo a Kyou e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a sala de armas, com o Taku seguindo-a. Assim que chega lá, empunha duas espadas diferentes, uma katana e outra espada de lâmina grossa, ficando a manejá-las como se aquela exercitação fosse algum remédio para o aborrecimento. Taku olha para ela e solta um leve suspiro.

Taku: 'Juno…não fica chateada com isso não…não vale a pena. Você sabe como ele é, não precisa ficar assim. Ele no fundo é uma pessoa legal.'

Juno: 'Só se for para você…para mim, não passa de um rapaz impertinente que só fala o que não deve!'

Taku: 'Você só o conhece à 5 meses…eu já o conheço desde criança, Juno…ele só fala assim para pessoas que acha que estão lhe ameaçando. E, bem…você, à primeira vista, não parece intimidar ninguém, mas as pessoas que viram você em acção não tiveram tempo para falar de como você é assustadora em combate, porque morrem logo com algum dos seus golpes.'

Assim que ouve isso, Juno pára de rodopiar uma das espadas e olha para o Taku, com voz baixa e desconfiada.

Juno: 'Eu não sou assim tão aterradora, Taku. Eu não sou nenhum monstro.'

Taku: 'Desculpa, não era isso que quis dizer…mas, você fica com uma exultação estranha depois de eliminar demónios…'

Juno: 'Não falemos mais disso. Agora é tempo de irmos para a tal mansão, não? Como é perto, não precisamos de aeronave, você já basta.'

Taku acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo ao ver Juno um pouco mais animada. Saíram da sala de armas dirigindo-se para o recinto de voo e nesse mesmo lugar se encontrava o Kyou…abraçado a uma das assistentes de voo, provavelmente paquerando-a. Juno virou rápido o olhar, pegando uma pedra do tamanho da mão dela, pondo-se rapidamente em pé.

Juno: 'Taku, vamos!'

Estranhando o comportamento da Juno, Taku reparou logo na pedra e encolhendo os ombros, fez sair das suas costas duas asas longas e brancas, pegando Juno no colo e começando a levantar voo quando sente ela levantar um dos braços.

Taku: 'Juno…o que você vai fazer?'

Juno: 'Só alertar uma certa pessoa…'

Taku: 'Ai ai…'

Taku sente Juno atirar algo um pouco pesado e depois ouve um 'Pum!' seguido de um grito de dor vindo do Kyou, olhando imediatamente para baixo e vendo ele com uma mão na cabeça, olhando para a Juno com ar bem enfurecido, quase estrebuchando de tanta raiva. Pelo contrário, Juno parecia bem mais entusiasmada.

Kyou: 'Sua…sua!'

Juno: 'Você tem uma missão para fazer!...'

No meio de risadas de Juno e desculpas do Taku, os dois desapareceram entre as nuvens. Passado uns bons minutos, aterraram num terreno baldio onde a dita mansão permanecia ali perto, em ruínas. Juno olhou em volta e só conseguia ver escombros entre uma neblina carregada, mas depois de visualizar mais atentamente uma certa zona de escombros, cerra os olhos e saca das duas espadas rapidamente.

Juno: 'Se fosse você, eu pegava na sua espada, Taku…Eles não me enganam tão facilmente, se escondendo…'

Mal acaba de falar, começa a rodopiar as duas espadas e corre até aos escombros. No segundo seguinte, os demónios aparecem de todos os lados se atirando para cima da Juno e do Taku. Uma luz surge na mão de Taku ficando na forma de uma espada, ao que ele os ataca sem qualquer hesitação. Já Juno baixa-se num ápice, dando uma rasteira geral no grupo de demónios e os atravessa com as duas espadas, caindo mesmo em frente da entrada da mansão.

Juno: 'Estes já foram…mas parece-me que ainda tem mais dentro da mansão…óptimo. Taku, cuide aí da parte exterior!'

Taku: 'Ok…tenha cuidado.'

Juno: 'Eu terei.'

Juno sorri maliciosamente como quem procura mais aventura, entrando apreensivamente pela porta adentro…e a primeira coisa que vê são quadros destruídos e esborratados com sangue, velas derretidas caídas em tapetes desalinhados e imagens de santos partidas ao meio também manchadas de sangue pela sala enorme onde se encontrava.

Juno: 'Estes parecem ser mais sanguinários do que pensava…pelo que parece houve aqui uma chacina das grandes…'

De repente, sente algo correndo no chão atrás dela e vira-se logo para trás, empunhando as espadas para se defender mas levou com o que parecia ser uma patada, caindo contra a parede, provocando mais destroços. Uma mão saiu do monte de pedras, saindo de lá uma Juno bastante empoeirada e sorrindo de plena satisfação, agarrando as duas espadas.

Juno: 'Essa família deve ter vendido a alma ao Diabo…e encomendado uma criaturinha chata como essa…'

Olha com mais atenção e vê que era um grifo espectro de cor negra mas que dava golpes bem reais, demasiado reais para ela…Dando as primeiras pegadas no chão, começa a ganhar velocidade, tentando dar 'garradas' em Juno, sem sucesso. Esta apenas defendia, pensando em como poderia derrotar o espectro. O grifo, que obviamente não queria esperar por Juno, lhe deu uma 'garrada' de cima, fazendo ela cair no chão, com um corte no ombro.

Juno: "Kuso…tem de ser agora ou nunca…"

Logo que viu algo brilhando no peito do grifo, resolveu arriscar, pensando que talvez esse fosse o ponto fraco e fincou uma das espadas bem no meio do brilho, agarrando na outra espada e cortando o grifo em pedaços. Passado segundos sobre um berrar ensurdecedor, o espectro desaparecera e Juno levantou-se, apanhando o fôlego que lhe restava. Nesse instante chegou Taku, correndo até Juno e olhando em volta a decoração peculiar da sala.

Taku: 'Que ambiente estranho…Você não costuma demorar muito quando são só demónios. O que foi que você enfrentou dessa vez?'

Juno: 'Um grifo espectro. Resolveu me dar as boas-vindas me dando uma patada contra a parede!'

Falou com voz emburrada enquanto tirava a poeira toda da roupa, mudando de assunto.

Juno: 'E você?...Já acabou com os demónios todos lá fora?'

Taku: 'Sim, não deram muita dificuldade…ás vezes é bom ser anjo.'

Sorriu para Juno, mas o sorriso desvanecera ao se ouvir um grito feminino agonizante ao longo de um corredor e em seguida o som de uma parede a ruir-se.

Taku: 'Mas o que…?'

Correram imediatamente pelo tal corredor até darem a um compartimento quase semelhante a uma masmorra. Um clarão vermelho acabara de sumir, deixando atrás uma parede em ruínas rodeada de uma poça de sangue.

Juno: 'Acabaram de matar alguém aqui…'

Taku: 'Não. Ainda está vivo. Tenho a certeza.'

Se baixou, tirando os escombros cuidadosamente para ver o que estava debaixo daquela parede ruída, quando não foi o seu espanto ao ver no meio de pedregulhos, uma garota ferida, de extensos cabelos vermelhos da cor do sangue, com roupas escuras e um peculiar crucifixo de ouro no pescoço. Mas o que mais admirava nela era o ar sereno que tinha no rosto, mesmo estando com vários ferimentos a ponto de ter perdido tanto sangue. Talvez seria por isso que Taku ficou estático sem dizer palavra alguma, como se o seu coração tivesse parado repentinamente, mas esse batia cada vez mais forte como se quisesse sair em disparada do seu corpo. Juno ficou olhando a estranha garota de cima a baixo e depois deu uma olhadela no amigo, vendo-o totalmente desconcertado. Não sabia lá muito de amor, mas dava para perceber claramente que Taku se apaixonou à primeira vista. Tentando quebrar o silêncio, Juno pigarreou alto, quase tossindo mas nem isso acordou o anjo. Olhou para cima, já impaciente e resolveu usar métodos mais drásticos.

Juno: 'TENENTE CHAMA TAKU!'

Com o berro de Juno, Taku pegou logo a garota nos braços, o que fez ela abrir os olhos de forma subtil e deparar-se com o rosto corado dele. Sem saber o que falar, Taku arriscou a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente.

Taku: 'C-Como v-você se chama?'

Juno não resistiu a soltar uma risada com a súbita gaguez do Taku mesmo este estando aborrecido de ter se enganado assim tanto. Contudo, a moça sorriu, o que fez com que ele deixasse o aborrecimento de lado e desse lugar a outro sorriso como resposta.

Garota: 'Eu…Yorae…'

Taku: 'Yorae…belo nome…'

Fechou os olhos de novo, perdendo os sentidos. Taku olhou em volta, estancou o sangue deitado fora e pegou Yorae ao colo, deixando a mansão e caminhando até ao terreno baldio, junto com Juno. Essa, ainda desconfiada, deixou escapar uma das suas percepções.

Juno: 'Por isso que eu nunca vou me apaixonar…andar assim desligada não tem nada a ver comigo. Todo o mundo fica sempre desse jeito, até você…'

Taku: 'Anjos apenas têm amigos e protegidos, nunca se apaixonam.'

Se não fosse por ele falar tal frase com uma estranha segurança, sem sequer olhar para Juno, esta diria que ele estava a falar verdade mas…Juno conseguiu notar que Taku agarrou com mais força a Yorae depois de ter falado aquilo. Apenas se limitou a sorrir e a agarrar-se a Taku para voltarem para a Base da Elite Kyouki. Na mansão abandonada, bem ali no meio da sala, encontravam-se umas estranhas penas douradas de algum anjo, contrastando com aquele ambiente desprezado de terror, repousando calmamente no chão, perto do lugar onde foi morto o espectro…de quem seriam? Só Deus saberá…

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Relações  
**Uma nova chegada atrazer mais dúvidas...lembranças do passado encaminham para uma nova sensação esquecida pelos seus donos...uma ruiva especialdespertando simultaneamente o coração e as incertezas de um anjo..._

**

* * *

**

**E aeeee? Gostaram? XD  
Meu 1º fic original --- Descansem, eu não vou desistir de nenhum dos meus outros fics Soh tou arranjando mais tempo para os escrever o/  
E eu quero reviews, senaum eu naum escrevo mais nãoXD REVIEWS, ouviram? XD  
Eheheh...Kissus Ja ne!  
**


	2. Capítulo II: Relações

**Capítulo II – Relações**

Algumas horas se passaram desde a chegada de uma moça chamada Yorae à Base Militar da Elite Kyouki. Encontravam-se num dos corredores, Juno junto com Taku e Kyou que tinha acabado de chegar da tal missão no Monte Suiken. Dos três, o mais preocupado de todos era sem dúvida, Taku, mas este dava sempre a desculpa que "um anjo deve sempre se preocupar com os terceiros, quando for o caso". Estavam os três mesmo ao lado do laboratório médico da Base, aguardando notícias da Kaori a qualquer momento. Um silêncio incómodo se instalava cada vez mais no ar e aí Juno decide quebrá-lo, já um pouco ansiosa.

Juno: 'Ah…Suzume…como foi a sua missão?'

Kyou apenas olha com ar zangado para Juno, virando o rosto em seguida, dando a entender a ela que a pedrada não fora nada uma boa ideia.

Kyou: 'Eu vou andando, quando ela acordar, me avisem. Mas antes…'

Do nada, pega a Juno pela cintura de surpresa e fala bastante perto do rosto dela, deixando-a irremediavelmente vermelha.

Kyou: 'Não pense que é com pedrinhas que você vai me dominar, senhorita Takahashi…na verdade, já a subjugo bem apenas lhe agarrando…'

Juno: 'M-Me larga, Suzume…'

Kyou: 'Com todo o prazer.'

Assim que solta Juno repentinamente, ela cai de bunda no chão, barafustando contra o Kyou, mesmo ele já indo longe com o típico sorriso debochado dele. Taku olha para a cena, bem baralhado.

Taku: 'Que relação a vossa, não?'

Juno se levanta fungando de raiva, ajeitando a roupa poeirenta do chão.

Juno: 'Eu nunca que iria me juntar com uma peste daquelas! Onde já se viu, usar os artifícios dele para tentar me pegar!'

Taku: 'Ahh…afinal ele tem artifícios? Engraçado, mas…penso que ele já te pegou, Juno.'

Juno limitou-se a olhar para Taku com cara de quem não aceita brincadeiras. Mesmo assim, Taku lá mantinha a opinião dele. O mesmo silêncio de antes continuou até a porta do laboratório abrir-se com Kaori de papéis na mão, exames médicos. Taku nem esperou Kaori falar, dirigindo-se a ela apressadamente.

Taku: 'Kaori! Então, ela está bem?'

Kaori: 'Calma anjinho…A garota está em óptimas condições, mas apresenta várias falhas na memória, apenas se lembra do nome dela e de que carrega "algo importante" no pescoço, segundo a própria diz. Masss…'

Fica folheando as páginas dos exames com um brilhozinho nos olhos como quem descobriu alguma coisa bastante necessária, algo característico de Kaori. Assim que acha a página certa, até pigarreia com ênfase como quisesse toda a atenção deles.

Kaori: 'Mas…quando ela me disse o nome dela, me bateu uma ideia na cabeça e lembrei que vocês disseram que ela se encontrava na mansão, aí pesquisei a fundo e…meus caros, aquela garota é sem dúvida alguma, Yorae Mizuno, a caçulinha sobrevivente da família assassinada por demónios de que falavam os jornais.'

Juno: 'Nossa…para ter perdido assim a memória, o assassinato deve ter sido suficientemente trágico para ela.'

Kaori: 'Deve sim, mas todo o mistério que ronda na vida dela…o assassinato foi à uns bons anos e só agora que ela aparece? Aquilo ocorreu quando ela era ainda uma criança, na altura da guerra…como terá sobrevivido? Deve ter algo a ver com aquele crucifixo…'

Kaori ficou absorvida nas perguntas dela, desaparecendo pelo corredor e tentando responder às perguntas que ela própria fazia. Taku entrou sem delongas no laboratório para ver Yorae, mas Juno permaneceu bastante parada no meio do corredor…a voz de Kaori ecoava na sua cabeça. _'…na altura da guerra…Como terá sobrevivido?' _Olhou para as mãos dela, absorta. _"Certamente do mesmo jeito que eu sobrevivi com 4 anos de idade…sem saber de nada, abandonada ao acaso…Nem meu nome sabia. Apenas soube o meu sobrenome ao ver a placa queimada da casa onde eu vivia. O nome que tenho é falso, assim como a minha vida. Quem me deu o nome Juno…foi a minha mestra…que me deu uma nova existência. E eu…matei-a."_ Assim que começa a ressoar esse pensamento na mente de Juno, ela olha para suas mãos de novo e as vê ensanguentadas, assim como sua roupa. Consternada, olha para os lados e apenas vê a escuridão como sua parceira. Parecia ouvir os batimentos do seu coração aumentar cada vez mais. Assim que olha para a frente, vê alguém rastejando no chão em sua direcção, sua mestra, com o mesmo sorriso sereno mas que naquele momento assustava Juno de morte. Ela sussurrava algo como _"a minha escolha foi certa…certa…"_. Vendo ela aproximar-se mais, Juno tenta fugir mas nada acontece. Aterrada, Juno solta um grito contido, caindo no vazio e sente alguém lhe amparando por trás. Depois disso, a escuridão desaparece, dando lugar ao corredor da base onde Juno se encontrava antes. Para surpresa dela, quem lhe amparava era o Kyou que olhava para ela um pouco preocupado.

Kyou: 'Você estava paralisada olhando para a porta…você…está bem?'

Juno não conseguia dar resposta à pergunta de Kyou. Sentia as mãos e as pernas tremerem como varas verdes e assim que tentou se levantar, desequilibrou-se, caindo de novo nos braços do Kyou. Olha para outro lado, ainda com a insistência de se levantar mesmo com os membros não lhe obedecendo correctamente.

Juno: 'Pode me largar.'

Kyou: 'Mentirosa. Você nem se aguenta em pé, Tenente Takahashi.'

Sorriu debochadamente e pegou-a no colo como quem pega uma criança, mesmo com Juno lhe ralhando para não pegá-la, abrindo a porta em frente para deixar ela no laboratório médico. Taku, que estava ao lado da cama da Yorae, naquele momento a descansar, assim que viu Juno sendo levada no colo pelo Kyou, desconfiou. Juno não era daquelas garotas que se rendiam facilmente às investidas do Kyou, alguma coisa devia ter se passado com ela.

Taku: 'O que se passou?'

Kyou: 'Encontrei ela parada no meio do corredor, os olhos dela estavam brancos, sem brilho algum…ainda chamei ela mas só quando ela ia cair é que pude pega-la, e só assim que reagiu…estranho.'

Taku: 'Isso é normal nela, sobretudo quando se lembra ou vê coisas relativas ao seu passado.'

Kyou: 'Você…conhece alguma coisa sobre o passado da Takahashi?'

Taku: 'Não, não sei. Ela nunca quis que alguém soubesse, mesmo a General Tsubame. Eu respeito a Juno e optei por não me intrometer…Mas se quisesse, eu poderia saber, apenas faria como fiz com você para lhe ajudar, nii-san.'

Kyou: 'Não refira mais isso na minha frente. Prefiro não recordar tamanha coisa.'

Kyou cerrou os olhos, falando de uma forma soturna. Taku olhou para Kyou e fitou ele com a mão no peito, de cabeça baixa. Curiosamente, a mão dele estava em cima da mão de Juno, parecia agarrá-la com força, como quem procurava apoio. Sem saber porquê, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Juno na sala de armas. _'Eu não sou assim tão aterradora, Taku. Eu não sou nenhum monstro.' _De alguma forma, ela negava sempre tal facto, tentando parecer mais humana do que ela já era. Mas, não sabia porquê, Juno sempre lhe surgia como algo além do humano…não sabia definirera o quê.

Taku: 'Juno…menina preciosa, ela. Você não devia menosprezá-la tanto. Ela é a alma dessa elite.'

Kyou: 'Ai é?...Não sabia. Para mim é uma garotinha idiota que se acha demais, só porque foi nomeada Tenente apenas depois da sua 1ª missão. Além disso, pode ser até muito boa em combate mas…eu não consigo vê-la mais do que uma idiota tentando me roubar o lugar.'

Taku: 'E tem todo o seu mérito. Aliás, se ela é assim tão idiota…porque você está agarrado nela?'

O rosto do Kyou enrubesceu ao Taku mencionar aquilo. Tinha se esquecido completamente que tinha Juno no seu colo e ainda por cima, estava de mão agarrada na dela. Nem se deu conta que ela havia adormecido com a fraqueza. Limitou-se a levantar-se e virar costas ao Taku.

Kyou: 'Você não viu nada, não sei nem quero saber de nada…eu cá vou indo.'

Taku: 'Mesmo com ela adormecida no seu colo?'

Kyou: 'Claro que não, deixo ela aqui mesmo.'

Taku: 'Que bela atitude cavalheiresca da sua parte para Juno…'

Taku sorriu abertamente virando-se para Yorae, que continuava dormindo. O anjo novamente desarmou o amigo de palavras e este sai do laboratório calado, caminhando pelas camas até a chegar a uma mais afastada, assobiando uma deleitosa melodia. Deixou Juno nessa cama, observando-a por segundos e depois indo embora.

Kyou: _"Mesmo sendo bastante bonita, continua sendo uma garota irritante."_

A porta fecha-se com Kyou assobiando a mesma melodia enquanto caminhava de volta pelos corredores.  
Dia seguinte. Juno sentada na cama do laboratório recentemente acordada por um despertador. Desta vez não sonhara nada de especial, mas a alucinação no dia anterior valeu-lhe uma dura dor de cabeça naquele momento. Olhara em volta. Pensou como teria chegado a uma cama daquelas do jeito que estava. Fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que passara depois da ilusão. Não sabendo porquê, um fino assobiar que entoava uma doce ária chegou aos seus ouvidos no meio da escuridão e Juno não pode deixar de sorrir. A melodia era tão suave que ela se sentia estranhamente envolvida por ela como se a melodia fosse um manto para lhe tapar nos dias mais frios. Assim que abriu os olhos, a melodia deixou-se de ouvir, para pena de Juno.

Juno: 'De onde veio esse assobio?'

_"Eu ainda estou tensa demais…queria ouvir mais um bocadinho"_, pensou. Suspirou resignada e saiu do laboratório, com Kyou passeando pelos corredores. Este, estranhando a boa-disposição de Juno, não resistiu a perguntar qualquer coisa para provocá-la.

Kyou: 'Isso…foi o passarinho verde ou quê?'

Juno: 'Nada não…eu queria relaxar agora, por isso, licença…se é que você me dá alguma, "senhor coronel galinha".'

Olhou para ele e viu uma das veias a ressaltar na sua testa.

Kyou: 'Sua…sua…'

Sorriu vitoriosa e prosseguiu caminho até o quarto dela. Do quarto, chegou ao banheiro, sentando-se mesmo vestida em baixo do chuveiro. Abriu a torneira de água quente toda e deixou a água correr em cima dela, fechando os olhos. Passado alguns minutos, ouviu o mesmo assobiar de à pouco se aproximar e depois o silêncio. Um silêncio bastante constrangedor até, sentia que estava a ser observada minuciosamente. Logo depois, ouviu uma voz masculina conhecida para ela.

'É isso que você chama de…ahn…relaxar?'

Abriu os olhos e viu Kyou na sua frente, não satisfeito por ter ficado sem resposta ao último comentário de Juno. Esta olhou-o de expressão cerrada, se levantando molhada.

Juno: 'Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia?'

Kyou apenas sorriu debochadamente e Juno fechou um dos punhos, não se contentando apenas com aquele sorriso que tanto detestara, vindo dele como resposta. Depois se lembrou. O assobio…ele que estava assobiando daquele jeito?...Não podia ser. Como que um rapaz daqueles podia assobiar uma melodia tão…tão calma. Nem parecia dele. Juno ainda piscou os olhos para ver se estava vendo bem. Mas sim, quem estava na sua frente era mesmo o Kyou. Esse olhava para ele, estranhando-a.

Kyou: 'O que você tem?'

Juno: 'Você que assobia essa melodia…você assobiou isso ontem…Quer dizer que foi você que me levou até ao laboratório! Ei! Eu não lhe dei permissão para isso!'

Kyou: 'Você adormeceu em seguida, deixei você lá mesmo. Porquê? Acha mesmo que eu iria fazer das minhas para pegar você, é?...Muito convencida, a garotinha.'

Sorrira de forma trocista de novo, irritando Juno de tal maneira que só não andou à porrada com ele porque ainda tinha uma réstia de vergonha na cara. Mesmo assim, não resistiu a barafustar abespinhadamente com ele, fazendo-o recuar um pouco com as respingas de água que apanhava de vez em quando, tentando pará-la.

"Mas que confusão é essa!"

Uma voz se aproximava e os dois se aperceberam disso. Kyou olhou para trás e reparou que tinha deixado a porta do quarto da Juno aberta, o que despertava ainda mais atenções. Juno, alarmada, arrastou o Kyou para debaixo do chuveiro, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Kyou: 'Eiiii! Você está me molhando todo, me deixa sair daqui!'

Juno: 'Fica calado, Suzume! Senão apanham você no meu quarto e eu cá prefiro manter a minha reputação!

Kyou: 'Reputação de quê? Menina idiota?...E eu não me calo, que me apanhem, que se dane…Me larga!'

Juno: 'Humph…você fala demais, Suzume.'

Kyou olhou para Juno estranhando o tom bastante calmo e conformado com que ela falara, mas essa acabou de perder a paciência e pensando que não tinha mesmo outro remédio do que atacar a serpente com o próprio veneno, fechou os olhos. Em poucos segundos, puxou o Kyou subtilmente para perto dela e encostou os seus lábios na boca dele, caindo tudo finalmente no silêncio. Apenas se ouvia o barulho da água a correr. Um dos vigilantes da Base chegou no quarto, olhando em volta. Tudo vazio e solitário, como quase sempre foi aquele quarto. Resignou-se, encolhendo os ombros.

Vigilante: 'Ah…não era nada mesmo.'

Foi-se embora, fechando a porta atrás de si. No entanto, debaixo do chuveiro, a confusão era mais que muita. O último truque de Juno para calar Kyou havia resultado na perfeição; o beijo tinha tirado toda a acção do Kyou, o deixando atónito. Ora aí estava uma coisa que ele não esperava…ser beijado pela Juno, a garota que ele dizia odiar com toda a convicção que possuía. Esta, pensando já ser o suficiente, separou-se do Kyou, tentando não olhar para o rosto dele, esperando ele ir embora. Mas Kyou permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde estava, olhando para Juno ainda um pouco perplexo do gesto dela, ignorando as gotas de água que corriam pelos seus cabelos e rosto abaixo.

Kyou: 'J-Juno…'

Os olhos de Juno abriram-se um pouco quando esta notou o seu nome ser falado. Continuou a olhar para o lado, já arrependida de ter feito tal coisa com o Kyou, mesmo o odiando como ela odiava.

Kyou: 'Olhe para mim.'

Juno: 'Gomen ne…eu não devia.'

Kyou: 'Você sequer precisava.'

Olhou para Kyou e o viu corado olhando para cima. O arrependimento que quase tomou conta dela transformou-se em regozijo por ter deixado ele assim dessa forma. Provocou-o, com pose triunfante.

Juno: 'Agora já sabe, não se meta comigo!'

Kyou: 'Você ainda não viu nada.'

Juno olhou para Kyou interrogada, e viu este se aproximar. Uma ideia lhe veio logo à mente: ia levar resposta, e das boas. Juno recuou, até dar conta que já estava encostada na parede do chuveiro. As mãos do Kyou pousaram na parede ao lado da cabeça de Juno, ficando ele frente-a-frente com ela.

Juno: 'O que…você vai fazer?'

Obteve um sorriso devasso do Kyou como resposta, seguido de um beijo. Um beijo longo e profundo. Juno, apesar de tentar resistir, finalmente se rendeu, fechando os olhos. Poisou as mãos no peito do Kyou, cerrando os punhos, sentindo o coração dele palpitar como um louco. Aquele instante, que pareceu uma eternidade para os dois, demorou até Juno separar-se do Kyou, olhando para ele admirada, recuperando o fôlego que havia perdido.

Juno: 'Isso…não aconteceu.'

Saiu do banheiro apressada, se secando com uma toalha, recusando-se a olhar para Kyou. Este nem falava, olhando para baixo. Caminhou até a porta, completamente molhado sem sequer se secar. Olhou para Juno, falando num tom seco, mas algo decepcionado.

Kyou: 'Se assim você o deseja, tudo bem. Prefiro que não se repita mesmo.'

Dito aquilo, saiu do quarto assobiando, como se quisesse disfarçar alguma coisa. Assim que a porta se fechou, Juno sentou-se na cama, cabisbaixa. No meio do retrato melancólico do seu rosto, um ténue sorriso se distinguiu.

Juno: 'Tonto…me molhou todo o chão.'

Já no outro lado do corredor, Kyou caminhava até ao quarto dele, quando viu uma silhueta conhecida encostada na parede mais próxima, Taku. Olhava para baixo, pensativo, depois olhou para Kyou, indagado.

Taku: 'Por onde você andou, nii-san? Está bastante encharcado e apenas por acaso…não está chovendo lá fora.'

Terminando o trocadilho, sorriu enigmaticamente. Kyou ignorou-o, continuando a andar, até fechar a porta do seu quarto sem qualquer satisfação. Estranhando, Taku entrou de rompante pelo quarto de Kyou, sem pedir sequer permissão. Kyou olhou-o aborrecido, virando-lhe as costas. Taku apenas se encostou na porta, olhando-o.

Kyou: 'Agora os anjos perderam toda a educação, é?'

Taku: 'Não venha com essa. Você nunca se importou com isso mesmo…que você tem? Está esquisito.'

Kyou: 'Não tenho nada. Ah, e se quer saber por onde andei, pergunte ao chuveiro mais próximo.'

Taku: 'Já agora…foi no chuveiro da Juno?'

Mesmo não vendo o rosto do Kyou, Taku viu ele parar por alguns segundos ao ouvir o nome da Tenente.

Taku: 'Penso que acertei…'

Kyou: 'Odeio quando você começa a supor essas coisas e me deixa nesse estado.'

Taku: 'Você só ficou nesse estado porque eu falei nela. Melhor você contar tudo agora, do que deixar isso encerrado aí…'

Colocou a própria mão no peito, apontando para o coração. Kyou se virou, olhando para cima. Não estava com vontade alguma de contar seja lá o que fosse.

Kyou: 'Porque é que eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa que você já sabe?...A Takahashi…Juno…preferia que você não falasse dessa garota.'

Taku: 'Hm…você fez algo a ela?'

Kyou: 'Beijei-a debaixo do chuveiro.'

Olhou rapidamente para baixo, um tanto corado. Taku passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, desalinhando-os mais do já estavam, interrogado e com alguma admiração.

Taku: 'A Juno?..! Nossa…Então porque está desse jeito? Você não tinha dito que ela era uma garota como as outras?'

Kyou: 'Tinha. Mas penso que me enganei…'

Taku: 'Eu bem tinha mencionado que ela era especial. Talvez assim, você a veja com outros olhos.'

Sorriu, começando a ir embora, quando sentiu ser agarrado pelo braço. Olhou para trás e viu Kyou ainda de cabeça baixa, com voz soturna.

Kyou: 'Mas eu…me arrependo de a ter beijado. Ela me lembrou a Meguki.'

Taku: 'A Hahibara?...Mas ela…essa foi a única garota que…'

Recebeu um olhar sepulcral do Kyou para ele não falar mais nada.

Kyou: 'Ela mesmo. Não permito que me façam recordar ela dessa maneira. Essa tenente…agora que a odeio mesmo.'

Taku: 'Mas…a Juno não tem culpa se lhe despertou as memórias que você tinha da Hahibara.'

Kyou: 'Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu entre mim e a Meguki e as consequências dessa relação. Você sabe…o que eu passei.'

Largou o braço do Taku, sentando-se na cama e ficando com as mãos na cabeça, taciturno, remexendo os cabelos molhados. Naquele momento, Taku sentiu pena do amigo de infância.

Taku: 'Sei sim. Ao mesmo tempo que lhe trouxe o amor tão esperado, a Hahibara também lhe deu sofrimento, e a dificuldade de uma vida a dois. Você era um humano. Agora já não é o que era, por causa dela.'

Desanimado, Taku afaga os cabelos do Kyou numa tentativa de confortá-lo, sem sucesso.

Taku: 'Mas já é tempo de você esquecer isso…quem me dera ser um anjo possuidor de verdadeiras autoridades, lhe apagaria as memórias que tanto lhe atormentam.'

Kyou: 'Não. Quero que fique marcado na minha memória, o erro que cometi, para me lembrar que não devo mais sentir amor por alguém. Apenas isso.'

Taku: 'Não dever mais sentir amor por alguém…isso nem parecem palavras de um anjo.'

Taku gracejou, fazendo o sorriso matreiro do Kyou aparecer de novo no rosto dele.

Kyou: 'Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, nii-san.'

Taku: 'Óbvio que sei…mas quem sabe se Deus não lhe abrirá as portas de novo?...'

Acabada a estranha pergunta, Taku desaparece pela porta fora, deixando o amigo intrigado.

oOoOoOoOo

Horas depois, uma ruivinha de roupas escuras, Yorae, movia-se cautelosamente pelos corredores da Base. De tão distraída que estava, esbarrou com um rapaz e se agarrou a ele para não cair. Assim que olhou para o rosto do rapaz, viu que era o jovem loiro que lhe salvara a vida, com o rosto corado no momento, sem ela saber o porquê. Na verdade, aquela aproximação toda fez o coração do anjo falhar uma batida, mesmo o próprio dono negando tal sentimento.

Yorae: 'Olá, moço. Ah…como se chama?'

Esperando ouvir a resposta do rapaz, via os orbes safiras dele fixos no rosto dela. O jovem parecia de tal forma atrapalhado que nem falava nada. Vendo que não ia obter resposta tão cedo, tentou se lembrar do primeiro encontro com ele. Veio-lhe à cabeça uma garota de cabelos lilases a gritar de tal maneira com ele, que até ela própria acordou. "Já sei quem ele é…" Sorri do nada, adoptando uma postura mais descontraída.

Yorae: 'O seu nome é Katanami Taku, não é?'

A pergunta da misteriosa ruiva soou como um alarme para acordar Taku do transe. Na verdade, ainda deixou ele mais absorto do que já estava. Como diabos uma mocinha que ele nem conhecia, sabia o seu nome?..!

Taku: 'Ah…é meu nome sim…como você sabe?'

Yorae: 'Eu pareço saber tudo sobre os outros, mas os outros desconhecem-me, até eu mesma.'

Taku: 'Estranho…você é alguma espécie de Deus ou algo parecido?'

Yorae: 'Devo ser, porventura…senão Lúcifer não andaria atrás de mim com tanto interesse.'

Taku franziu o sobrolho com a resposta de Yorae. O Diabo andava atrás dela?...Porque é que o chefe do Inferno iria se incomodar a perseguir uma garota?...Talvez Yorae tivesse mais valor do que aparentava ter. Valor…isso lhe fez lembrar do Terceiro Deus. Era um ser que até o Diabo temia, segundo ele sabia. Óbvio que ele sabia. Ele estava lá, naquela guerra de há centenas de anos atrás. Ele próprio avistou o Terceiro Deus. Era algo de majestoso e inexplicável, nem se conseguia ver a sua verdadeira forma. Quem sabe, se passados mais de 100 anos, esse ser não voltaria na forma de uma garota como a ruiva que estava na sua frente? Quem sabe…

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: O vazio dentro de mim  
**Uma doce jovem se mostra uma fria guerreira...personalidades distintas, sofrimentos similares...O mesmo vazio se impõe...muitas vezes chegando ao exterior.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Weee! Mais um capítulo e mais ah...enfim, leiam XD  
E obrigado pelas reviews, Chaos e Cathy, seus escritores com futuro promissor (eu sei do que falo)  
As pessoas não fazem ideia de como reviewsde fansrevivem a nossa inspiração XD  
E façam mais perguntas e...REVIEWS, pliz o.o  
Ok, eh isso...  
Kissus Ja ne o/**


End file.
